


New Procedure

by iblankedonmyname



Series: Don retcons the Predator (2018) [1]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Prompt Fic, Sexual Experimentation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblankedonmyname/pseuds/iblankedonmyname
Summary: Casey Bracket, a top-of-her-field evolutionary biologist, finally gets her hands on a true biological marvel,a Predator. And lucky for her, she has him all to herself.
Relationships: Casey Bracket/Yautja
Series: Don retcons the Predator (2018) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044252
Comments: 96
Kudos: 46
Collections: Yautja Prime Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [IanAlphaAxel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanAlphaAxel/pseuds/IanAlphaAxel) in the [Yautja_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts) collection. 



> Let’s pretend Casey Bracket had a little more time alone with Fugitive before his escape from the laboratory.

As a girl, Casey used to watch the night sky every chance she could get. It calmed her down to gaze at the winking far-off pinpricks. She was too smart for her age, so even as a child, she knew that she was an insignificant speck in the greater cosmos. This realization drove her to study the animals of her own planet and to continuously question, how does life start? Why did the cell split? When did the body differentiate into organs? And finally, where did consciousness come from? How was she able to look up at the night sky and wonder ‘are we alone out here’? 

The endless questions spiraled out of her mouth from the moment she could string a sentence together until now, twenty years later, being approached in the dog park by black-suited men. She was walked to the black SUV with her mouth hanging open. While the girl grew into a strong-willed woman with high-cheekbones, an eager smile, and big, curious eyes, sometimes finding the right question to ask at the appropriate time, left her gaping for her voice.

They asked if she was a stargazer. Well yeah duh! But that barely covered her obsessions! Immediately she sensed her life was on the brink of change. All of her work had paid off because there could be only one reason these federal-looking men were here, and it had to be some Roswell-level shit.

They didn’t disappoint. Casey was an experienced scientist, and she’d seen her fair share of advanced laboratories. The head scientist, Sean Keyes, was right. She practically wrote the book on evolutionary biology, and that was in _undergrad_.

However, this lab was on a different level. It was glowing with secret technology, undulating with white lights and curved plastic walls. Her eyes widened into saucers feasting on everything. At first, she thought all of this secrecy was for a few alien artifacts housed in glass cases. The glass was obviously there to stop her grubby fingers reaching out to feel the foreign metals or pillage the strange runes for information. Fuck, they were beautiful!

But nothing could prepare her for the true purpose of the lab. She was positive she was babbling in her excitement. The other scientists guiding her up the stairs to the observation room were fading from existence in the brightness of what she hoped was coming.

In front of the glass wall, her shock and glee were impossible to be contained. In the chamber below, laid out on an experiment table, was a pristine, gorgeous _alien_ specimen. It appeared male, with a strong, well-muscled physique. His strong arms, legs, neck, and waist were buckled down with bands and tubing. The massive head was crustacean-like and covered with prickling scales. Even at this irritating distance, she knew that this specimen was perfect and alive and she was going to meet it if only that idiot speaking to her from the chamber below would get out of the way! 

Casey understood the protocol for sterilization, but her head was buzzing with excitement. She was absorbing everything at a rapid pace. Traeger was introduced to her at full-mental speed. His voice droned out of her focus as she brought her face closer to the _Predator_ , a poor name for evolutionary perfection.

“You are one beautiful, motherfucker,” she whispered to his cheekbone. 

If she was alone, she would have planted a big wet kiss on his ample brow like Bugs Bunny to Elmer Fudd in a Looney Toons rerun. No one had ever claimed she was a scientist that followed protocol. If anything, her fame as a cutting-edge biologist came from pushing boundaries within her field. A scientist should be willing to fully immerse themselves in their study. A scientist needed to be willing to observe, hear, touch, smell, and taste their subjects. This tactic was the only way to understand what made the goo of life evolve. In changing others, they could understand change better in themselves. 

But her scientific mind was already moving on to new groundbreaking discoveries. Traeger walked her to a table of armor similar to the collection in the hallway outside the sterile room. Her hyper-focused mind immediately recognized valuable pieces were missing. The fact that the armor arrangement was incomplete was a complete drag. She asked to speak with the soldier that first encountered the alien, but Traeger avoided this question as well. Apparently, the man named McKenna was in some offsite facility getting mentally patted-down. Casey hoped he wasn’t exterminated for his involvement just yet. 

Traeger’s investment in military confidentiality was already limiting her ability to study. There were too many fucking scientists milling around doing unimportant tasks. She wanted to pointedly ask for everyone to clear the room. They were interfering with her work with their masculine pursuit of being seen as valuable. Every lab, no matter how high tech, was filled with men eager to limit her. She might be the only woman in the room, but she was feisty. If they wanted to push their dumb bodies against her, she was going to push back. Thankfully most of their limits were to her level of data access, but it was constantly infuriating!

She worked through the day, and into the night, but at every step of the process, there was some bone head telling her what level of clearance allowed her to perform what level of research. She couldn’t access this or that, but eventually, her drive (and probably twelve cups of black coffee) kept her awake long enough to be the only one left in the lab. Everyone else had fallen off to sleep during the few meager hours left of the early morning.

Casey smiled coyly to herself and stretched her arms as she bid the last remaining scientist good night. He was yawning as he returned to the decontamination stalls. How could anyone sleep?! Hello! An ALIEN! But she wasn’t going to guilt-trip anyone; that would go against her purpose. When she was finally alone in the lab, she collected all the samples that had been denied her earlier in the day, stashed them somewhere that would be accessible later, and almost skipping, approached the specimen’s table.

Shit! He was even more beautiful the second time. _Predator_ really didn’t do him justice. He was more like _Adonis_ or _Achilles_ or ya know, what? _God_. Why not? She had looked over his DNA. Talk about a superior genome. These creatures couldn’t die of old age. If they could get sick, she wasn’t sure of how. She circled his table like a hungry, but super caffeinated, vulture. It was unfortunate he was unconscious. Imagine the possibilities if she could see what he looked like when he moved, but he was enormous, so that was absolutely too risky. At least, at this stage of her experimentation. 

Finally, she could touch him without scrutiny. At first, she was hesitant. Her fingers reached forward as she zeroed in on the fine scales of his arms. For hair, he had spines like the fine flexible filaments of a lobster. They speckled up his forearm and biceps. When her fingers made contact, his body twitched as she rubbed against them. What a delightful response! Her lidded eyes glanced up at his face to make sure he was still sedated, and he was. His eyes remained closed, his mandibles open and relaxed. The spasm must’ve been an unconscious one. She lightly caressed him from his forearm up to his bicep and splayed out over his impressive chest.

“Mmmmm,” Casey murmured to herself. 

She was positive there were cameras recording her. Maybe a security guard somewhere was getting a show, but she wasn’t doing anything unheard of. Under her palm, she felt his double heartbeat, slow and staggered.

“You’re truly magnificent, you know? I’m sure to you, we humans,” she made a snorting sound, “are nothing but your next big catch. But regardless. My name is Casey. And I’m your doctor for today.” She jokingly slipped her hand into his massive paw and pretended to shake it.

“Now, I’m very curious about your hair that isn’t actually hair.” She rubbed up the spines on his arm again; the touch rewarded her with another twitch. “You’re so responsive. I wonder if you can dream.”

Casey gleefully retrieved a scalpel. She twirled it like a girl with a flower stem in her hand before she brought it down to cut a single filament from his forearm. The hair sliced off with slight resistance. Her specimen spasmed in his wrist brace. She hummed thoughtfully as she brought her prize to a lab microscope.

She fiddled with the focus as her eye pressed into the viewfinder.

“Ohhhh,” she wondered aloud, “You have nerve endings in this! You poor man, I hope that didn’t hurt too much.”

She picked up her scalpel again.

“Because…”

And lowered the blade down against one of the thicker locks on his head. She made sure to avoid one of the gold bands that decorated them.

“I’m too curious to resist what these are.”

Casey sliced into one lengthwise skillfully. The small cut immediately began to weep fluorescent green.

“Oh my! I’m sorry!” she chirped excitedly even while she darted away to get some medical gauze. “I should’ve known you’d have capillaries in the larger ones.”

She pressed the gauze against his cut head follicle and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. The tendril was warm in her grip. She could feel his pulse run through it. He hadn’t twitched when she had cut this larger follicle, but as she pressed the gauze against the wound, the alien was beginning to grumble. Casey glanced over to the source of the sound. A deep, guttural rumbling was emanating from his chest. The hairs along his pectorals were lifting.

“Oh I’m sorry!” she reiterated again, louder this time, “I’m sorry, beautiful! I didn’t know!” She peeked under the gauze to check if the wound scabbed over. Anxiously, she applied more pressure, but his sounds were deepening. He struggled against his bonds. Her eyes flashed over his chest, and then lower, over his abs, and then to his groin.

“Oh.”

Her specimen had a massive erection. She blushed bright red but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the impressive example of mmm-manhood. In scientific terms, his phallus was a rich green, about twelve inches long (ahem, wow), and flared with very un-human (but strangely arousing) ridges. It looked slicked with something already. Casey acknowledged the sheath it had emerged from moments before. Of course, evolution wouldn’t want a sheath chafing a penis. She couldn't see any testicles though. They must be internal (if he had any). She shouldn't make assumptions simply because he had a... Completely distracted from staunching the wound she created on his hair follicle, she wandered closer to inspect the huge cock.

"Color me impressed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Casey bit her lip while leaning curiously toward the oozing precum. The fluid bubbled from the head of his erection and trailed a rivet down to his sheath’s opening. 

“Moist,” she mouthed dimly before shaking out of her aroused haze, “No wonder the US government thinks your dad or mom is a human! Because, wow. Fuck. I’d mount you too if I wasn’t on the clock or…”

Her eyes swiveled the ceiling of the lab and caught the black eye of a camera staring back. She waved with a giant dopey smile.

“Or on candid camera.”

Naturally, the predator, —no, better to call him a hunter. Predator was incorrect— lying bound and unconscious on the table said nothing. 

Casey had experimented on countless animals since the start of her career. Almost all of them had been knocked-out before she started studying them. Exploring every nook and cranny of her unconscious subjects was nothing extraordinary. However, like many firsts today, Casey had never experimented on an alien male with similar genitals or body mass to humans. 

When she eventually did take a break and go to sleep, she would have to revisit the moral quandary of wanting to bone down a scientific project. The hunter on the table was obviously sentient based on his armor, his ability to pilot a spaceship, but Casey might be one of the first scientists to ask… 'I’m attracted to a different species, can I reasonably have sex with them?’

Or at least the second scientist, there was that biologist that let a dolphin fuck her.

Regardless, she had a job to do, and she wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. She quickly pulled out a pair of blue latex gloves from her lab coat pocket and snapped them tightly on. After flexing her fingers, she stroked the cock from head to base. The hunter’s abdomen clenched and more guttation seeped from his tip. Casey’s laser-sharp vision watched the amassing dollop wet his length with a satisfied grin. 

He was still purring –snoring?– definitely purring, like a jackhammer. Despite the minuscule contact, Casey felt the vibrations in the meat of her inner thighs. Ignoring her own arousal was going to be particularly tricky, but science was always arousing, she knew how to work with it.

“So, balls? No balls? Let’s poke around.”

She gripped the base of his cock in one hand and noted he was too girthy to allow her fingers to circle him fully. Then she oriented him to point towards his belly so she could have better access to his genital vent. She lubricated her fingers with his own wetness and slipped her finger inside his sheath. 

The hunter bucked his hips up and growled once. Casey’s eyes flashed up to his face to make sure she hadn’t inadvertently surprised him awake. Thankfully the drugs pumping into his veins still held him under. She waited long seconds with her unmoving fingers in his sheath to make sure he didn’t react like that again.

“I’d ask you to turn your head and cough, but unfortunately I need to be a bit more invasive than on a normal male,” she whispered quietly. “I’d say if that’s the only reaction you make, you’re doing very well.” As an apology, she rubbed his rigid shaft a few more times. His purring resumed.

Satisfied he had moved past the surprise of her digit entering his vent, she clinically poked around inside the soft tissue. It was like sexing a very big lizard and took very little exploration to find proof of his  _ vitality _ . Located more internally, further back in his abdomen, her fingertips caressed a pair of warm testicles. Out of sheer curiosity, she applied slight pressure, and the male on the slab growled again.

“Easy now, big guy, I’m just being thorough.” She slid her finger out. “But I haven’t forgotten your raging hardon. I think you deserve a reward for all your patience.” 

She observed the green cock again, pressed against his stomach. It had begun throbbing under her grip. The veins were becoming more pronounced between the attractive ribbing climbing up his length.

“Test tubes!” 

She loathfully left his erection for a moment to return to her bench for a sterile receptacle. She picked up one and then two, but quickly put them back in and settled on bringing the whole rack over. If his load was as big as his dick, she'd need a lot of test tubes. 

While Casey had a good idea of what triggered his erection, science was sometimes unrepeatable. If this was the only moment she was going to be able to collect semen or even just his precum, she would want as much as she could get.

“I’m sure I’m giving you blue balls at this point, but I hope to make it up to you!” She held a test tube to his cock to collect his pre. To keep it flowing, she pumped him a few times with one hand. 

While watching it dribble into the tube, her thighs warmed again with her own lubricant. It was becoming pretty difficult to keep focusing on the task. She kept imagining what it would be like to lick him clean (would he taste the way she imagined?). Or how slick and filling he’d be inside her. Casey shifted from hip to hip slightly to try to settle her needy pussy. 

“Okay!” She covered the tube with a shaky hand, “enough of that! Let's get you off so I can uh...go do something else.”

Once the test tube with precum was back in the rack, she gripped him with a hand and began to pump his huge cock. The ribbing moved under her fingers hypnotically. It was difficult to get a good pace on his manhood. It was both very big and very slippery. She began to use two hands almost immediately. 

Bobbing up and down his length while twisting periodically. She got more of a reaction when she gripped him harder, but while more pre began to flow, she wasn’t convinced she could get him off completely with her hands alone. There was simply too much of him and her hands were fairly small.

Changing tactic, she relocated to his flared head, spending more time with her thumb pads rubbing the sensitive spot under the head’s base. This earned her a deeper groan from her patient, whose hips bucked slightly into her hand.

“Hold on.” 

She darted away into the lab with lubricated hands and dug around in an upper cabinet for a handheld vibration tool. Normally this was used to agitate fluids, but hopefully, it could be repurposed. 

It was even battery operated and although a bit clunky to hold in her slippery hands, she could maneuver it. To get adequate leverage, she hauled herself up onto the table and straddled one of his muscled thighs. Firmly situated over him, she held the vibrating tool up to his cock head’s base. His purring stuttered deep in his chest and he rolled his head back.

“Mmm, feels nice huh?”

He growled in response.

“I bet you’re having some super-specific dreams now.” She flattened his shaft’s head to his belly with the vibration tool. 

The hunter’s thigh muscle clenched under Casey, which sent a rush of sensation into her core. She almost dropped the tool she held to stabilize her own racing heart.

“Whoa, easy there, stallion! If you throw me off, this isn’t going to be a happy ending for either of us.” Still, he arched under his restraints, and for a second, Casey was worried he’d break out of them. She kept a frantic eye on his face to make sure she wasn’t arousing him awake.

Finally, his fists clenched and his muscled abs coiled tightly inward. His ejaculate shot out of him across his rock-hard stomach. Casey kept the pressure on as more and more cum coated his torso.

“Shit!” In her hyper-focus, she had forgotten to collect a sample. She had plenty now, but hopefully, they wouldn’t be contaminated from his stomach. Casey dropped the tool between his legs and scrambled for the rack of test tubes even as his cock pulsed remnants of his first load.

She filled each vial to the brim until she had a set of nine with the additional tube of precum. Not bad for a night working solo, although she was now drenched in sweat, both from working her specimen to the brink of ecstasy but also suppressing her sexual response. When she lifted herself off the hunter’s large thigh, she had to stand slowly. Her panties were clinging to her desperately and any move she made caused sensations to rocket through her.

“Well,” Casey surveyed her handiwork. The unconscious alien was coated in white sticky fluid like a frosted cinnamon roll. His chest was heaving while his spent erection slid through the mess back into his genital fold. “That was some evening Mr. You know how to show a girl a good time.” She sighed a bit sadly. “Let’s get you cleaned up so no one has a heart attack when they see you in the morning.”

She dutifully scrubbed him clean, plucked the drying cum from his hairs-that-aren’t-hairs, and made sure his scales were polished like how they were when she first started. Casey had the good sense to realize Traeger would ask her about what she’d done when she next walked into the lab, but her answer was easy. Science. She had done science, and would he  _ just look _ at the spoils of her labor; nine samples of fertile seed from an alien specimen and an experimental lubricant for the US military.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quickie! I promise she'll get back in the lab next chapter ;)

Eventually, Casey did go home to get some much-needed sleep. Her coffee-jazzed brain was shutting down and was being replaced with wilted exhaustion. The only thing that kept her going was her unslackened arousal, which lingered, twitching, in her inner thigh. She was in a rush to see the small apartment the military allotted to her and blazed through the decontamination stalls. 

The chemical bath drenched her nude body in seconds, but as the antiseptic tickled her folds, she resisted the urge to plunge her hand down between her legs for more of the sensation. She had to look as unaffected as possible for the ever-present cameras.

With one last glimpse back at the prone alien on the table, she departed the stall, threw on her clothes, and charged out of the lab. The bus ride off the base was similarly restless. She was alone in the AI-piloted shuttle but the eye of a camera remained focused on her jittery form. When the doors opened, she flashed a cheesy, nervous grin at whoever was on the other end of the lense and slunk outside. 

The dormitory was a simple municipal building. When she jangled the new key in the lock, dropping it a few times, in her sweaty fingers, Sean Keyes was lumbering down the hallway with a cup of coffee. He was a big man for a scientist, but well-built. Despite the early morning, his freckled face was clean and bright.

“Morning, Dr. Brackett,” he chirped energetically. Her sleep-deprived eyes snapped to his. “Are you only now getting in?”

“Yeaaah,” she drawled before continuing to fiddle more ineffectively with her room’s lock.

“Wow! I knew you’d be invested, but sleep is good, Casey. Can I call you Casey? You can call me Sean. Sleep is very good.”

She flashed a painful smile at him.

“Don’t I know it, Mr...Dr. Sean. Sean.” Casey struggled once more with the lock and this time it clicked open. She heaved a sigh of relief. “I’m going to go...get some sleep...if you don’t mind…?”

“Oh! You had a busy night then? Can’t wait to see what you’ve discovered when you’re rested and back in the lab. Sleep well!” And he trundled off down the hall.

Casey slipped into her room. 

As one of the few women on the project, she received a single studio apartment complete with a tiny kitchenette. The men were partnered with roommates for the project’s duration. 

She tossed her keys on the counter and threw herself down on one of the twin beds to take off her sneakers. They thudded softly to the carpet. She mindlessly stripped again. While the decontamination sterilized her of bacteria, it didn’t make her  _ feel _ clean. Instead, her skin smelled like 409, and the idea of curling up in her small bed to sleep while smelling like ammonia was putrid to her.

Once naked, she shivered into the shower, rubbing her skin in the cool air. The bathroom was equally as perfunctory as the rest of the suite, but at least the water didn’t need time to warm up. The pressure was excellent too. The glass walls fogged quickly as she rubbed herself down with the simple complimentary bar of soap. When she grazed her labia, pleasure rushed up her spine. Casey had never been riper for an orgasm. 

She set the soap down in the dish and plunged her fingers back into her folds. Spreading herself open in the hot water made her gasp. When she thought about the muscular alien in the lab, unconscious and waiting for her return, she moaned. Her fingers couldn’t emulate what a giant erection would feel like entering her roughly. Panting with need, she scrambled to unhook the showerhead from the wall’s cradle. Thankfully it had a pulse setting. 

Casey flipped it on and placed it snuggly between her legs. Immediately, she groaned at the pumping sensation hitting her rhythmically. She imagined the hunter awakening mid-experiment. He looked strong enough to snap out of the restraints, and once free, his hungry eyes would focus on her. She would squeak in fear, but her strength would be pitiful against his. She fell back against the shower walls, groaning as the water struck her clit and gushed over her opening. 

The alien would throw her on the experiment table, rip off her lab scrubs with a combination of talons and brute power, and tear into her soaked vagina. His huge cock would stretch her wide and drill deeply into her. She’d scream in pain and claw the table with feeble nails but arch her back against him for more. The rippling ribs climbing the length of his member like a ladder passed into her, coaxing her entry wider.

“God, you’re huge…” Casey groaned in the shower ecstatically. 

In her fantasy, he wasn’t even settled inside her, but she was already clenching in release. Her orgasm charged towards her like a freight train. Even before stepping into the shower stall, she had been on the cusp. The battering water brought her quickly over the precipice. Casey threw her head back and moaned, shuddering to pieces. The showerhead washed away her cum as she held it there for several long seconds, allowing the warmth to relax her back into her body.

With that uncontrollable need out of the way, she quietly finished her shower, brushed her teeth, and set an alarm for five hours. She was in a daze as she slid under the covers, but sleep struggled to arrive. Her mind kept churning over the alien asleep in the lab. She didn’t want to miss a single second of his study. Eventually, after an unknown amount of time tossing and turning in her sheets, sleep caught up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where in the job description does it say ‘masturbating an alien’s donkey dick’, Casey?”

Traeger always appeared on the brink of giving himself a hernia. The man was so clenched, wound tighter than any other military man on the project. A vein throbbed in the middle of his dark forehead. 

Casey wasn’t entirely sure if his question was rhetorical. Traeger had a dry, nasty humor that might mean he wanted her to own up to jacking off the alien for her pleasure and her pleasure alone. However, the tone in his voice hinted that maybe he was a bit jealous. Casey imagined on camera, she put on quite a salacious show. 

“I was never given a job description,” Casey decided she wanted a response on record, “Maybe you picked me from a bunch of men because you needed someone who could step up to the challenge of giving your specimen an adequate hand job. As I see it, I did you a favor.”

Traeger and Casey were having this disagreement in a conference room where the window faced the interior laboratory. The hunter was still splayed out on the experiment table. As soon as she arrived at the lab, late in the morning, Traeger had pulled her inside. Now, she was grumpy and hungry to get back in there. She dreamed about examining the collected samples from last night. Discovering the secrets they may hold.

Traeger’s mouth pinched down. 

“Any man knows how to jack it. We have the equipment.”

“Yeah but I bet you’d all be pansies when it came to that anaconda!” Casey imagined a poor, paling scientist developing a new inferiority complex on the spot after seeing what that alien was packing.

Meanwhile, Traeger pursed his lips. 

“If I hear one blip from HR about this shit. I swear...Casey.”

“Oh!” Her eyes flashed brightly, “Is that what you’re worried about? Ha! If something gets to HR, it’s not from me!”

Traeger didn’t seem to like that answer. His brows sank over his eyes. 

“‘I’m starting to think you’re a fucking crazy person, Casey.”

“Me too, Traeger, but I think it’s this room,” she glared at Traeger, “or the company.”

Casey was becoming very familiar with Traeger’s dissatisfied, aggressive frown. It only got a smidge tighter after her remark.

“I don’t think I like you,” Traeger’s piercing eyes narrowed back at her.

“I don’t think you like anyone,” Casey shrugged.

Traeger laughed, and that seemed to break the spell. Casey was allowed to enter the decontamination stalls and get into her lab scrubs and translucent coat. She sighed seeing her big boy again, unconscious on his table, but couldn’t fully ignore that as she entered the lab several eyebrows around the room lifted, and one man openly snickered. To avoid drawing too much attention to herself, she seated herself at her desk and spent a good portion of the early afternoon engrossed with processing the sperm sample.

Some odd findings were that while his blood sample contained human DNA, his semen didn’t. She surmised that while it was interesting to think about one of these hunters and a human in flagrante delicto doing the nasty, chances were that wasn’t the case. Otherwise, all his cells would carry that line of code linking the two species together. Instead, the DNA was likely surgically added after his birth. But why would the alien, such as himself (ahem, superior), want to inject human genetic material into his body? Her first guess would be the DNA was similar to steroid injections, but she didn’t guess, she was a scientist. There wasn’t enough data to accurately say. She spun on her desk chair and covertly viewed the specimen in passing.

There wasn’t anyone inspecting him now. All the scientists were at their stations, laboring over their studies remotely. Casey threw herself up to standing, stretched her arms over her head, and fake yawned. She peeked around the room with one eye. No one paid any attention to her, so she lingered down into the basin where the hunter was lying prone in his braces.

“Hey there my pretty,” she whispered quietly. Casey had never had an office affair, but this oddly felt like one. “long time no see. Did you miss me?”

The alien made no sound, but for some reason, he did smell strangely sweeter. Casey thought she was imagining it for a moment because while she joked about being a crazy person before, she could be a little unhinged at times. She inspected the bandaged head appendage that she had wounded last night, careful not to abuse it enough to give the man another hardon in the middle of the work shift. Unsurprisingly the cut was healed, but now she was pretty sure there was a  _ smell _ . It made her mouth water and her thighs tremble.

Despite not necessarily wanting to involve anyone else, she needed a second opinion. 

“Hey Sean…” she called over to his desk in the corner. His ginger head snapped up as well as some other scientists.

“Yes, Dr. Brackett?”

Casey wanted to smack herself. First name basis was always so fraught with social baggage, Casey didn’t have time for any of it. When was she supposed to call him Sean if not the lab? Only in the hallway outside her suite? 

“Can you come over here for a second?” Her smile was gritted teeth.

As Sean joined her at her side, he took a big inhale.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. How long has he been smelling like…” Casey wanted to say ‘pure unadulterated sex,’ but she held back because that remark might land her in HR.

Sean coughed and blushed brightly. Casey for a moment was pleased it wasn’t just her.

“Fascinating,” he croaked before pinching his nose like a kid making a pee yew fart joke. “No one has reported this change to his odor. What’s the source? We could collect an air sample, condense the smell?”

Casey thought a perfumery could make a small fortune bottling this scent for production. While Dr. Keyes evidently was unable to handle feeling attracted to the specimen, Casey had been there, done that. She followed her nose thankfully to the alien's neck, although she could have followed the smell to his groin too. Thankfully there were two sources. Sean confirmed the location with another notable blush spreading across his face.

“I’ll go get an aerosol capture tube,” Casey skipped away to a cabinet of tools. Her ponytail bouncing with the same excitable energy. When she quickly returned, the smell was gone.

“Whoa...what?” Casey sniffed his neck again.

“When you left just now, the odor disappeared.” Sean appeared relieved but his curiosity lingered on the creature in front of them.

Casey frowned. Together they waited, intent to see if the hunter would begin smelling again. He didn’t. Sean shrugged.

“I’ll write it in my report. If it happens again, we’ll make sure to snag a sample. Don’t look so sad, Casey. I think he likes you.” While Sean didn’t wink at Casey, she heard the gesture in his voice. He trundled away.

Casey frowned deeper and then slowly brought her eyes back to the hunter in front of her. He really was an incredible find. His gray-green scales became more muted and softer towards his belly. She lingered on his dark thighs again and his closed sheath. Slowly she brought her eyes up over his broad chest, his thick neck, the flare of his sharp mandibles, and a pair of two piercing eyes staring back at her.

She dropped the capture tube with a clatter to rub her eyes with her fists, but when she opened them again, the hunter’s eyes were closed.

“Please tell me someone saw that!?”

“Saw what?” Sean was back over next to her in a flash.

“He’s awake! He was looking right at me!”

Sean glanced at the alien’s closed eyes and then hurried to the anesthesia console. He tapped the alien’s heart rate monitor. Two beats pulsed strongly in a long line of stillness. 

“Did you sleep okay last night, Dr. Bracket? The guy is out like a light.”

Casey was unable to pull her eyes away from the hunter’s face. She may not trust her nose but she trusted her eyes. She knew what she saw. The alien wasn’t asleep. Maybe he never was. She swallowed thickly.

“No, I’m going to prove it to you,” Casey reasoned. It was unsafe for them to be around a creature that was actually awake. “I want to see the security footage.”

“Now Casey, be reasonable. He’s asleep.”

“If you’re right, then there is nothing you can lose by showing me the footage. However, if you’re wrong, wouldn’t you like to know?”

She had Sean there. She knew she won when he sighed in resignation.

“Okay, Dr. Bracket.” He gestured to the decontamination stalls, “after you.”


	5. Chapter 5

The security room was as state of the art as the rest of the lab. Two security officers sat in front of crisp desks and an array of screens arranged in a wide grid. From the desk, a person could monitor all corners of the facility. In the middle, several monitors were showing the hunter in the lab. The officer that let Casey and Sean into the secure room leaned back in his chair with a lopsided smile.

“You saw him open his eyes? How long ago was that?” He tapped out a code and used a small joystick to select a feed. Currently, the hunter appeared asleep on screen. The officer zoomed in on his face.

“About five minutes ago,” Casey leaned over the console to glare at the creature.

The feed reversed and sped back five minutes. A flash of white glinted in the screen where the predator’s eyes were. 

“There! Look!” Casey jabbed the screen. “Can’t you get it any sharper?” 

“Tch, this isn’t CSI. That technology doesn’t exist,” the guard sassed while wincing at the screen, “But I dunno. It doesn’t look like his eyes are open to me.” 

“Dr. Bracket, let’s assume you did see his eyes,” Sean reasoned.

“I did! What is this ‘let’s assume’ shit?”

“Let me finish… Just because you saw his eyes doesn’t mean he’s not still unconscious. Humans sometimes have rapid eye movement too. Animals' eyes flash. They blink. They open. All while asleep. You know this is normal behavior.”

Casey crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

“He looked at  _ me _ , Dr. Keyes."

“Casey,” Sean placed a consolatory hand on her shoulder, “I’ll keep a closer lookout for any abnormal behavior, but I’m going to go back to work. I’ll see you in there.”

Casey steamed while watching him leave. Then she turned back to the guards that were watching her with less than professional expressions. She glared at them. They coughed and went back to work without another comment.

Before she departed she snagged a piece of tape from their desk roll. Neither of them noticed. This time when she opened the door she taped the latch. If she needed to get back in the security booth later, she could. 

She returned to her station in the lab, and while Sean nodded at her reappearance, the rest of the staff stifled snickers.  _ Great _ . There were still several hours left of the day, and she prepared herself to be the only one in the lab again that night. Coffee always did the trick as well as an obsessive interest in her work. 

She began researching the alien’s green blood, and after hours of navigating around the magnified sample, she pulled back like gasping for breath after a deep dive. It was truly incredible. She had added several other species to individual samples of the blood, and each had either become integrated in some capacity or destroyed entirely. Her results were as if the hunter, down to his cellular level, was violently selective and evolved from the struggle. She tried the reverse, added a drop of hunter blood to a mostly Earth human sample, and in simulations, the samples lived longer! The cells lived almost quadruple their normal life span! Casey could’ve fallen out of her desk chair, but due to their interactions earlier, she was hesitant to share this information with the other scientists.

No one trusted her, and now, she didn’t trust them either, but she wasn’t going to approach the specimen again until the lab had cleared out. She waited patiently (or like a jittery mess that kept checking the clock and bouncing her foot). Eventually, the scientists began drowsily moving off toward the decontamination stalls. Casey was having a hard time smothering her smile.

Sean was the last to leave. He cast a glance at Casey at her station looking like the picture of a good scientist.

“Don’t stay here too long, okay?” Sean called back to her. She nodded in response. He frowned slightly. “Also...don’t do anything weird.” 

Casey smiled back.

When he was gone, she immediately darted down to the specimen. “Hey!”

The hunter said nothing and didn’t move.

“Hey!”

Unsurprisingly at this point, he still did nothing.

Casey leaned in close to him. “You got me in trouble. What kind of reward is that for what I helped you with last night?”

Yup, still nothing, but the smell was coming back. The sweet scent that somehow caressed the inside of Casey’s thigh. While she was definitely aroused now, she frowned.

“Yeah, okay, flirty-mc-flirterson, yeah, I bet you’re asleep,” Casey grumbled, “We can play it that way. I’m going to  _ pretend _ you aren’t trying to turn me on right now.”

Casey collected the capture tube from her desk and returned to wick some of his musk into the condensation tank. She also wanted a fresher sample of his blood, so she brought over a collection tube and a vacutainer needle. Casey tightened a pressure strap on his bicep and felt around the increase of his elbow for the appearance of an artery. It was difficult to find a big one under his tough skin, but slowly she found his strong pulse. She poked the needle in, captured a tube of fluorescent blood, and pulled the needle out. However, she undid the pressure strap too soon. 

A line of green dribbled from his pierced hide. Casey’s eyes fixated on it for a second. A strange thought occurred to her, and sometimes with Casey and her strange thoughts, she treats them like normal thoughts. Casey is also a human of action. She was always the child that cannonballed into the pool before checking if her second aunt was resurfacing, which at the time, lead the aunt to have a concussion and Casey to lose three baby teeth at once. 

Casey seeing the trail of alien blood had a curious thought and immediately acted on it. She bent over and licked the blood away. In her defense, Casey had just learned that this blood might quadruple her life span. It wasn’t a pleasant taste, and it also wasn’t pleasant for Casey to realize she’d just inadvertently consumed alien blood. She gagged, covered her mouth, and strongly considered puking.

The alien chittered at her.

Casey looked up and two golden eyes were observing her back.

“Oh, uhm…” Casey stammered. The alien blinked and titled his head curiously.

“Right. Hi gorgeous. I didn’t just like...lick your bleeding arm or anything.”

The hunter’s eyes narrowed and he chittered again.

“Alright, if you’re going to be like that. I did lick your arm, but I’m not the one smelling randy while I'm tied to a table. So who's awkward now?”

They held eyes for a long moment until the specimen opened his mouth, extended a longer tongue than Casey imagined, and carefully licked one of his mandibles. Whelp, there went her thighs, quivering again.

“Heeey! Don’t do that,” She whispered in a rasp, “if they realize you aren’t asleep, they’ll likely sedate you more, or I don’t know, move you somewhere else!”

He made a considered noise, and then closed his eyes. If Casey didn’t know better, it appeared like he hadn’t been animated moments before at all.

“Is this some kind of trance state you’re in?” Casey muttered to him, “It’s very impressive. What exactly are you waiting for? Doesn’t any of this bother you?”

The alien said nothing once more.

“Also...Can you understand me!?” She shouted excitedly. This was unbelievable! The world’s first captured alien specimen, and it could understand her. She must be hallucinating. The universe beyond this minuscule planet must be wild and magical to produce such a fascinating, intelligent creature. The alien on the slab said nothing.

She tapped her chin. He was incredible at faking it. It was almost a little irritating.

“So uh...tell me...did the blood thing...turn you on a little?”

A single one of his eyes opened slightly.

“Oh it did, did it?” she giggled.

His eye slid shut.

“Hmm...well...you don’t mind if I drink some more then? I’d like to be immortal. How much do I need for that?”

He positively reeked of sex now. Casey felt flushed with arousal and excitement. She was  _ talking _ with an alien! Or more specifically, she was  _ flirting _ with. an. alien! To think she woke up thinking it was going to be another boring, humdrum day at the secret military laboratory with the hottest alien man anyone had ever caught on the planet, but it turned out, he liked her too!

She bounced back to her desk to fetch a fresh scalpel.


	6. Chapter 6

The female was an interesting one, but he hadn't interacted with many female oomans before. Maybe all of them were like this: feisty, curious, and direct. That wasn’t what he expected. His normal prey when he visited this planet were males, and they certainly didn't display these kinds of behaviors towards him.

She said her name was Casey. However, he could no longer feel proud of his old name. Now, he was a Radr’Avin and nothing more.

When he had crashed his ship, he lost his mask, his ability to turn invisible, and the research he had stolen. The yautja lab had done something to him. They had strapped him down like the oomans had and injected foreign tissue into his blood. The injections altered him. They said he was improved but all he felt was deformed. Not that his appearance changed, but the studies condemned him. He would never again know if his successes were because of his own skill, his own bloodline, or due to the addition of other creatures’ DNA.

When the humans collected him, Radr’Avin played dead. He put himself in a simple trance state to slow his heart and reserve energy. While this made sense on a logical level, beyond that, he was upset at himself. The injections must have added a host of foreign hormones to his genetic makeup as well. He was feeling  _ emotional _ , which was absolutely bizarre. It was better to put himself in a trance state until he could figure out what to do next than to go into situations where he might have an unfamiliar emotional reaction.

From what he overheard, the oomans planned on recovering his lost equipment. He could wait in his trance state for the return of his items. The only hiccup would be if the yautja lab chose to pursue him, so far it seemed, he had escaped. (Or they had allowed him to leave? Unknown.) It wasn’t like he was a particularly valuable subject. Hopefully, he had made a clean getaway.

The ooman female, Casey, bounced back with a small scalpel. Her enthusiasm was pretty cute. The small blade was barely enough to cut him let alone scar him. She sat up on the edge of the table and jabbed his hide with the edge of the blade. The blood would flow for a few moments before healing. She’d have to be quick. 

He jerked when he felt her teeth. What a strange little female. He chittered at her. From everything he memorized about ooman culture to better hunt them, humans treated biting among their kind as abnormal. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his blood from the cut. Ommans should reconsider, with their soft lips, the feeling was pleasant. He trilled at her and released his musk. 

She was definitely an added benefit of allowing himself to be captured. Her presence was cheering him up. He would like to mate her properly. The bonds that held him were of little consequence. He could break them, grab her, and take her roughly against the table. Judging by her own weak smell of arousal, she’d perhaps like that. They were bound now that she had consumed his blood. They could easily be bound further. He liked the idea of breeding her, but she was oddly difficult to persuade. His dai-shui alone wasn’t doing it for her.

Casey lifted her head from his pectoral and a trail of blood dribbled down her chin. He had the sudden urge to lick it away himself or to run a talon through the dark hairs curling on her neck. Something he’d do to a pet, but she wiped it away with the back of her hand. The wound likely sealed itself while she’d been sucking. 

She squinted up at the ceiling. Radr’Avin saw the tiny camera glinting back. Perhaps she didn’t like being observed.

“Hold on.” She left the table and then left the lab. 

He heard the decontamination showers run. Confusion prickled through him, but he shrugged and resettled into his trance. Maybe he misunderstood her. He shut his eyes again.

After a short amount of time, Casey abruptly returned, huffing for breath. She was flushed and jittery. 

“Hey, mister. Better get excited, because I’m not sure how long we have.” She shook her hair out from her tie.

Radr’Avin tilted his head sharply as Casey dropped her pants and threw her leg over his torso like he was a mount for a long journey. He laughed at her, but this wasn’t quite what he meant. His laugh became a rumbling purr. He could break his bonds to hold her thighs, but then the other oomans might notice his loosened restraints. Some other time maybe.

Despite his entrapment, Casey was rocking her hips against his abdomen. He vibrated deeper into his stomach. She groaned and attempted to grip his broad waist, but after her small hands failed to get a good purchase on him, she turned them into fists and pressed them down against his abs.

He chittered at her and arched up to get a good look. She was beet red, but her dark eyes were glimmering at him. She looked like the hunter while he was the prey. Fascinating, but obviously untrue. She was sweating while riding him. Beads of dew speckled her forehead and neck. She smiled at him with pristine flat teeth. He spread his mandibles in an awkward attempt at smiling back. Casey was sort of...pretty. For a human that is.

Then she cackled and forced one of her hands into his dreads.

Oooof….like a pauk-de yautja female in heat. He almost ripped out of his restraints right then to wiggle away from her grip. He snapped his mandibles closed over his mouth to keep himself from groaning. 

Casey clenched hard on his thick strand. A shiver shot through him. His sheath prickled as it opened for the head of his cock. She rubbed her wetness against him. He wasn’t sure if a ooman vaginal canal could fit his yautja erection, but he was definitely willing to try it. Casey was several steps into trying already. 

She leaned over his torso to peck her lips against his closed mandibles and pressed down against him. He growled at her just as his cock breached her opening.

“Dr. Bracket!” 

Casey’s head snapped up. She scrambled off the table and into her pants.

“Traeger. Dr. Keyes.” Casey pushed her hair back and re-tied it.

“Dr. Bracket, security has been compromised. You’re the only scientist here. What exactly have you been up to?” Traeger questioned. His voice was like a poorly-hidden knife. “What possible experiment requires you to...straddle the specimen?”


	7. Chapter 7

When Traeger rounded the specimen table, Casey was already back in her pants and leaning on the edge of the table like she hadn’t been doing anything scandalous at all.

“I wasn’t  _ straddling _ him. I was getting better leverage— Hey!” 

Traeger grabbed her bicep painfully and started dragging her toward the lab’s exit.

“Dr. Brackett,” he growled through clenched teeth, “You’ve done some interesting things in this lab before, and some of them have been beneficial, but I think it’s time, you get some rest.” He practically threw her away in the direction of the decontamination stalls. 

Casey stumbled a bit on the stairs but successfully staggered up them without tripping. She gazed at the hunter on the table. He appeared completely unconscious as he had before. He didn’t even have an erection.  _ God his control must be….wowwee! Hot! _

Sean cordially ushered her out with a gentler hand than Traeger, but Casey slapped it away. She didn’t understand why these idiots cared whether she banged the specimen or not. They were probably jealous. Oh, right, but she did tamper with the security feed to get a moment truly alone with the alien. That might be conflating their anger.

She stripped in the stall feeling their restrictive eyes on her over the partitions. Traeger watched her leave, which was pretty reasonable given what she did to the security room.

When she’d left the lab a short time ago hoping to get some alone time with the hunter, Casey went to the shared kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. Then she wandered back to the security room’s door, which was taped open, and entered breezily. The security guard inside startled.

“Hey! You can’t be in here!” he squawked.

“Oh gosh, really? I thought you could use some late-night coffee. The door was open.” Casey gushed. She put the cup down on the console.

The security guard checked the door, peeled off the tape with a shocked expression, and plucked up his radio attached to his shirt pocket. “Code 2, 10-59 detected. Code 8 requested.” He unpressed his radio receiver button. “Lady! You really need to vacate this room.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She backed into the cup of coffee she set down, knocking it over. The liquid splashed and seeped into the keyboard, which fizzled. The screens went dark. “Oh no!”

“Lady!” The security guard attempted to grab her. Casey squirreled away from his grip.

“I’m so so so sorry! I’ll go get some paper towels!” She bounced down the hall, but once out of eyesight, darted back into the lab. She didn’t want to leave her paramour alone for too long.

That dang security guard probably told Traeger a strange scientist barged into the security booth and spilled coffee on the camera console. Made sense that Traeger was a bit miffed.

Even as she put back on her jeans and converse sneakers, Traeger remained in the lab, glaring at her. Casey figured he was making sure she didn’t attempt to return, which Casey found funny. Sean Keyes stayed with her all the way back to her suite’s door.

“Casey,” Sean started with a chastising tone, “I’m disappointed in you. When I read your book, I thought you took evolutionary biology seriously. Now I’m not so sure.”

Casey narrowed her eyes at him.

“Curiosity doesn’t wait for logic, Sean, and many aspects of science aren’t patient. Science isn’t only what you can write papers on, books about or what the military can profit from.” Casey grumbled, “Other scientists forget that a lot.”

Sean’s disappointed expression didn’t change. He didn’t get it.

“Look, if you want some male attention, there are plenty of guys of your own species that would be more than happy to help.”

Casey grimaced. 

“Ew.”

Sean shrugged. 

“Just something to think about. Security is going to be keeping a closer eye on you. Don’t try anything. Or your work as a scientist won’t be the only thing impaired in the future.” He moved off down the hall.

Casey wrinkled her nose at his receding back. _ Gross.  _ As if Sean could offer her anything better than a ripped and deadly alien hunter. Casey decided to swear off human males on the spot. They weren’t worth her time. Still, she wasn’t going to fuck with the military tonight trying to bust back into the lab. She did want to remain a scientist, and this was probably the final slap on the wrists she was going to receive. The next time she got out of line, Traeger was probably getting the baseball bat. Casey sighed and disappeared into her suite.

She couldn’t sleep. Casey had been accused of being obsessive before, but this took the cake. She spent a long time spacing out on the edge of her bed, thinking about the alien hunter, about what she had learned about consuming his blood. If she didn’t do anything stupid now, she might live for a very long time. 

Her alarm went off at 7 am, startling her awake. She had fallen across the covers in a sprawl, fully-clothed, but she was up and standing immediately. Restless energy coursed through her. It was too early to get back to the lab, she went for a run instead. 

As soon as she began her jog, it was obvious she was being watched. A jeep followed her the entire 3.5-mile run. The faceless windshield unsettled her. She decided not to run her normal five miles, simply because she was creeped out. The shower was nice on her return, but she still felt eyes on her. The laboratory wasn’t any better. Traeger hovered around behind her. Sean’s presence was even more unwanted than the project lead’s. She couldn’t get any closer to the specimen, who as expected, hadn’t budged since yesterday. Casey wondered what he was thinking.

It wasn’t the most productive day, Casey spun her wheels researching the musk she captured the previous day. It still smelled very good, and yes, it was packed with testosterone, estrogen, progesterone, and a bunch of foreign hormones. Casey would need to investigate them. Early in the evening, she turned away from her microscope and stared at the alien. She sighed. There probably wouldn’t be many opportunities for her to learn about him directly now.

Suddenly, the laboratory lighting turned red, and an alarm began blaring. Casey focused on Traeger. His assistant was sharing an ipad and talking about a bogey. There was another alien ship? 

“He’s awake!” Shouted a pair of scientists. “He’s awake!”

Casey’s eyes snapped to the specimen’s pit. The alien was definitely moving now, and clicking, and oh no, straight-up destroying the scientists that attempted to restrain him. Casey gulped. It was all fun and games jacking off a giant alien man tied down to a table until he was up and ripping faces off military guards… Well, Casey was the kind of girl that took switchblades on dates for a reason. She scrambled for a tranquilizer gun. If she could subdue him, she could have a heart to heart with him when he woke up.

The hunter disemboweled another guard with only his talons.

Or...maybe a raincheck. Casey threw herself through the decontamination stalls only to be thwarted by the security locks. The door wouldn’t open without her going through the cleansing process. She glanced back in a panic at the hunter still finishing up his attackers in the lab. She whimpered and then stripped quickly.

Radr’Avin swung his head around at his carnage. The red lights continued to pulse from the stairwells, weakly illuminating the spilled guts and brains of his captors. The woman named Casey wasn’t among the slain. Good. She wasn’t an imbecile then and her instincts were sharper than those that fell. He strode up to the table that held his equipment but the sight that met his made him snarl disgruntledly. His mask and invisibility control were missing. In his bloodlust, he’d forgotten that these items were stolen and weren’t recovered. His contamination with weaker species’ DNA was making him a lesser yautja, and now, one of the  _ chimeras _ was after him. The chimeras were his name for his previous experimenters; the yautja that reveled in being altered to the extent they became several sizes larger than normal and unnaturally powerful.

If he died by their hands, he would never be greeted by Cetanu in the afterlife. He’d perish and his spirit would go uncollected.

He felt eyes on him and turned to greet a pair of brown ones looking at him over the contamination stalls. There she was, Casey. Radr’Avin didn’t have time for her. He had to escape. The doors were voice encoded. He replayed the recordings from his gauntlet until the doors opened to the decontamination stalls.

Radr’Avin could smell the woman. This was the first time he’d scented her panic. It was pleasant. Understandably, she should be scared. He curled a taloned hand over the edge of the stall and stared down at her, she stared back, quivering. Radr’Avin wouldn’t have a woman who tasted his blood cowering to him, it was unseemly. He stepped into the stall. She tensed. His paw uncurled and he drew her chin up on the pad of his index. She was short compared to him, unlike the towering yautja females, and now that she was naked, he inspected her soft limbs. 

If he had more time. If he wasn’t being hunted, he would have liked to finish what was interrupted in the lab the night before. He fingered her soft lips. They quaked under his touch. The same lips that had drunk his blood and claimed an extended life from his hide. If he could survive long enough, he would take her and make her his. He had an uncanny sense that she’d hunt him too.

He liked that.

But first, it was time to escape this lab like he had escaped the yautja one, with skill and luck.

Radr’Avin broke past the lab’s doors and escaped into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know ya'll are disappointed, good! I'm making this a series, so check back later.


End file.
